alguien algo peculiar
by zetta zero
Summary: hay muchos tipos dioses en este mundo, entre ellos existen un tipo en particular, los dioses de la tormenta, esto seres tienen la habilidad de reencarnar cuando su mueren, el protagonista alguien que debería ser un humano llamado raiju es una de esas muchas reencarnaciones, lo que hace que desarrolle habilidades únicas para cualquier humano, trayéndole algunos problemas ha futuro.
1. prologo

**Hola gente este es un fanfic que he tenido en la mente desde hace un tiempo, espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo, digan cualquier sugerencia o lo que quieran siempre es bienvenido para mi**

**PD: el protagonista lo hice hombre por que es difícil escribir con un personaje sin genero por lo que si quieren pueden darle el genero que quieran**

Gensokyo estaba a total oscura a pesar de que era un día de verano

La causa era un tormenta, que cada tiempo iluminaba el cielo con los rayos que caían del cielo y que destruían todo lo que tenían en su camino sin rechistar, además de que el fuego que se causaba de vez en cuando por la caída de un rayo solo provocaba mas destrucción.

Mientras tanto en un palacio 2 amigas estaban hablando mientras la tormenta parecía cesar

-¿esta sí que es una tormenta muy fuerte no lo crees yukari?.

-sí, lo sé- su voz estaba calmada.

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que hubo una tormenta tan fuerte?- se queda callada tratando de recordar sin mucho éxito.

-creo que fue hace unos 1000 años atrás-

-¿entonces ya llego el momento?-

-Ellas estaba muy débil la última vez que fui a visitarla, me da lastima

-Ya quiero probar el sabor de su nueva reencarnación- ella miraba al vacio mientras babeaba solo con pensarlo

-¿que dices, será chico o chica?´´

Afuera de ese cuarto se encontraba un mujer con traje de miko – ¿entonces no me tengo que preocupar por este clima?

-claro que no creo que solo quedan 5 minutos antes de que el cuerpo de la diosa de las tormentas eléctricas ya no aguante su poder- yukari volteo a ver el cielo

Arriba de estas nubes donde el sol se podía ver claramente se podía ver un palacio digno de una diosa, de la diosa de las tormentas.

Dentro de este gran palacio no había nadie además de una sola persona pero una persona débil y que apenas podía moverse sentada en un trono.

Era una chica de pelo azules, tan largo como un rió suelto por el suelo.

un vestido blanco con un patrón de líneas azules que imitaban la apariencia de un rayo.

-con que no me queda mucho tiempo viva je- un sonrisa falsa se mostraba en su rostro pálido -1000 años sola creo que el intentar alejar a todos de mi fue…aburrido, tuve una vida realmente aburrida.

Con dificulta levanta su mano donde aparece una bola de cristal.

-al menos quiero saber quien será mi próxima reencarnación- la bola de cristal comenzó a brillar un poco, en esta apareció un bebe, uno muerto que estaba siendo abrazado por una mujer que no paraba de llorar enfrente de lo que parecía ser un casa en llamas- que mala suerte tienes parece que tendrás que seguir viviendo, aunque no creo que tenga que ser del todo malo si es posible no te encontraras con mis hermanas-

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logra levantarse y camina hasta el centro de la sala del palacio y mientras caminaba una espada se comenzó a formar en su mano mientras el palacio se desasía hasta que quedo una nube que sostenía a la chica y su largo pelo.

-como la diosa de la tormenta eléctrica dicto que el ciclo de la muerte y la vida debe continuar y para ellos yo debo morir una vez más para que alguien viva y por lo que con esta espada- levanto la espada y se la coloco en su pecho- moriré para vivir una vez más-atraviesa su pecho con ella.

Con ello sin sangre o algún gemido de dolor ella se arrodillo y un brillo comenzó a salir de su herida hasta que fue tan brillante que dejaría ciego a alguien de solo verlo para luego simplemente desaparecer de golpe sin dejar rastro de aquella chica.

Eso fue lo que se vio desde arriba de las nubes pero debajo de estas fue algo completamente diferente.

Un rayo cayó pero este fue el más intenso de toda esa tormenta llena de rayos que iluminaban todo lo que no podía ser alcanzado por el sol pero también fue el último de ese día.

El lugar donde cayó fue encima de la madre que no paraba de llorar, dejando a la mujer en el suelo inconsciente para despertar de golpe pocos segundos después.

La madre que perdió a su hijo por la tormenta no parecía que estuviera bien en ese momento pero cuando el sonido de llanto comenzó y este no era el de ella volvió en si.

Vio al bebe que otra vez estaba vivo y lo recogió y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar una vez mas pero esta vez de felicidad.

-por favor raiju no me dejes otra vez

el sol comenzó a salir una vez más al desaparecer las nubes que cubrían el cielo

Al ver el rayo que cayo hace solo unos segundos parecían aliviadas

-espero que esta vez no decida aislarse otra vez- yukaria veía al cielo mientras decía eso

-me pregunto cuál será su nombre ahora.

-espero que nos llevemos mejor que la ultima vez


	2. capitulo 1

-¿Estás segura cirno?- un hada pelivende seguía volando a otra peliazul volando sobre el bosque donde se encontraba muchos yokais y otras hadas.

-claro esta vez lo venceré la novena es la vendía-

Ambas se dirigían con dirección a una montaña a pelear contra alguien que ha estado viviendo hay por algún tiempo

-pero ya has venido por 8 semanas seguidas y nunca has podido Salir de ese lugar consiente y tengo que cargarte hasta tu casa.

-pura suerte no existe otra explicación además de eso, como un humano podría vencerme tantas veces tan rápido.

Comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a una plano donde cerca de la montaña donde una cueva se podía ver.

-descuida esta vez es imposible que me pueda vencer- cirno camina con dirección a la cueva con mucha seguridad

-es lo que siempre dices- la peli verde se quedo detrás de unos arbustos intentando no resultar lastimada.

-¡bien ya llegue sal y enfréntame!- cirno grito un desafío a quien sea que viviera dentro de esa cueva

-¿ya ha pasado una semana?*bostezo*- parecía tener sueño a pesar de ser medio día

Una persona sal de la cueva su nombre era raiju

Estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga corta junto a unos pantalones negros que eran cubiertos por unas botas marrones que casi le llegaban sus rodillas

-terminemos con esto rápido, quiero volver a dormir.

-descuida esto terminara rápido ya que te de- mientras cirno estaba hablando un rayo le cayó encima, el rayo fue lanzado por una hubo que cubría la montaña donde estaba raiju, por culpa del rayo cirno se quedo inconsciente en el piso.

-ya puedes llevártela-raiju le estaba hablando a daiyousei que sale de detrás de lo arbustos

-lo siento por molestarlo- ella parecía tenerle un poco de miedo aunque raiju no parecía que la estuviese intimidando o nada por el estilo

-si, si lo que sea solo llévatela- daiyousei coloca a cirno en su espada y comienza a volar lejos de ese lugar

Raiju no espero y entro una vez más en esa cueva

-bien a volver a dormir- sin importar que no hubiera nada en el suelo de piedra raiju se acostó y se acomodo de la mejor forma posible para poder dormir pero no lo hizo de inmediato ya que el no podía dormir sin esperar un poco

-esa hada ya debería rendirse de venir cada semana de desafiarme- raiju se quedo pensando mientras intentaba dormir –no sé cuánto ha pasado pero no creo que alguien normal vendría una y otra vez luego de recibir un rayo.

Se queda callado mirando la parte de arriba de la cueva que solo era más rocas

-creo que este es el segundo año desde que vivo en este lugar- raiju se sienta al decir eso-quizás debería cambiar de hogar, después de todo una húmeda cueva que no tiene puerta que proteja de los intrusos o el clima es un problema, pero ese es el problema no tengo a donde ir y no conozco a nadie fuera de la villa humana, desde que huy solo he sido algo parecido a un ermitaño.

-y volver a la villa humana no era un opción fácil.

Raiju comenzó a recordar la razón de por qué decidió huir de la villa humana hace 2 años

-je, porque me estoy poniendo melancólico ahora, no volveré al menos que no tenga más opción y mientras siga vivo conseguiré opción aunque sea la más estúpida de las 2, pero el recordar era algo divertido cuando solo me la pasaba durmiendo en una cueva, ese lugar solo son malos recuerdos.

Raiju comenzó a pensar cómo fue que llego hasta ese punto

cuando yo nací era un bebe como cualquier otro, dormía, comía, y me ensuciaba lo pañales cada vez que podía (o al menos eso fue lo que me decían) pero el primer cambio fue mi pelo, antes era negro como el de mi madre pero mientras crecía comenzó a crecer de el color que lo tengo actualmente que fue como a los 8 años, al año siguiente un cambio que si me hablara me diría ahora mismo –"fenómeno"- raiju se ríe al pensar en eso

comencé a dar descargar eléctricas a cualquiera que tocara, entre mas paso el tiempo eran más intensas hasta el punto que una vez alguien por agarrarme del brazo casi muere, por lo que todos se comenzaron a alejar de mi poco a poco, amigos, familiares todos excepto mi madre pero no fue por mucho ya que a los 11 años… Ella enfermo y con el tiempo se puso más débil, lo doctores no podían hacer nada mi familia era de la clase alta en la villa humana por lo que no teníamos problema como para costear los medicamentos pero simplemente mi madre nunca se recupero y un día simplemente me dejo completamente solo

Me sentía solo, no tenía a nadie todos me tenían miedo y con el tiempo una nube apareció sobre mi hogar y comenzó a crecer entre más triste me sentía, hasta que un día comenzó a lanzar rayo al azar destruyendo todo l o que alcanzaba y eso fue lo último para decidir irme de ese lugar.

Ya era un peligro para cualquiera.

Fui al bosque

No fue el mejor lugar pero era el único donde creía poder estar solo

Pero fue un error

Los yokais que Vivian en ese lugar me atacaron intentaban comerme la nube nunca se alejo de mi y cuando esos yokais lo intentaban simplemente eran alcanzados por un rayo

Unos días después encontré esta cueva

Al principio fue difícil sobrevivir tenía que buscar comida y agua pero con el tiempo solo perdí la necesidad de eso simplemente no lo necesitaba y paso el tiempo los yokais me seguían atacando y algunas hadas pero me acostumbre ya que siempre atacan el mismo día de la semana

Por ahora el lugar era totalmente silencioso

-¡¿ahí alguien dentro?!- pero con un grito ese silencio desaparece

-qué raro quizás ¿alguien nuevo? No sería raro últimamente mas y mas vienen a retarme (lo que es molesto)- salgo para simplemente deshacerme de quien hubiera llegado rápidamente.

Cuando salgo una chica de pelo azul oscuro que nunca he visto esta parada enfrente de de la cueva, ella tenía un aire de grandeza que hasta parecía molesto –¿quién eres?

-dime tenshi- ella expresaba confianza pura mientras sostenía un espada que estaba clavada en el suelo.

´´bien dime qué quieres rápido que quiero volver a dormir´´

Saca su espada y la usa para apuntar para arriba- quiero que medes tu nube.

Raiju solo ignora a tenshi por completo y vuelve a su cueva al escucharla

Tenshi al ser ignorada se enojo, da un pisotón haciendo que la cueva esa rellena con unos pilares haciendo que sea imposible entrar y sacando a raiju de su interior, al ponerse de pie raiju se vuelve a poner de pie y mira al lugar donde estaba su cueva

-mi hogar…-

-eso te pasa por ignorarme- Raiju la mira y en ese momento le cae un rayo a tenshi

Ella termina algo confundida como si no supiera que había pasado

Raiju parecía algo sorprendido al ver que seguía consiente luego de eso pero luego de desahogarse un poco comienza a caminar al lado contrario de donde esta ella

-¡oye aun no me has dado esa nube y no te irás hasta que la tenga!´-

-(que insistente es) oye esa nube yo ni se controlarla solo se cómo hacer que lance rayos y no creo que quieras recibir otro-

-de que hablas, todos los dioses de la tormenta tiene completo control sobre sus nubes y además he escuchado que pueden dáselas a quien sea por lo que la quiero para mi-

-no se de que hablas, ya solo déjame en paz ahora tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde dormir-

-con que no me las quieres dar de la manera fácil- Unas rocas comienzan a flotar detrás de ella -última oportunidad

Raiju comienza tragar saliva -ya te dije que no se cómo (¿quizás está enojada porque le lance el rayo?)-

Las rocas comenzaron a volar rápidamente a donde estaba haciendo que tuviera que corre apenas esquivando haciendo que estas se clavaran en el suelo que se quedaron en el suelo

-¿acaso esta loca intentas matarme?-

-habla el que acaba de lazarme un rayo, aquí van mas- Y más rocas iban con dirección a raiju pero este las esquivo pero al hacerlo este se dio cuenta de que de estas comenzaron a salir unas bolas de sus rojas.

-¿¡y eso que es!?- se aleja lo más posible y cuando lo hizo vio como una de esas bolas al tocar algo explotaron, Eso lo dejo congelado por un momento al verlo.

Raiju mira a tenshi -parece que tendré que defenderme con lo único que sé hacer- una vez más un rayo le cae a tenshi esta vez era más fuerte que el anterior que hasta hizo que comenzara a sacar humo de su pelo

-¡no sabes hacer otra cosa!- tenshise enojo haciendo que esta pisara el suelo con mucha fuerza Y con ese pisotón una columna sale del suelo golpeando y lanzando a raji por lo menos unos 200 metros por los aires y a gran velocidad, Tenshi vio como raiju se iba volando -¡oye aun no he terminado contigo!- Ella se sube una de sus rocas siguiéndolo.

Mientras tanto una chica estaba volando encima de una escoba con ropas de bruja blanca y negras, Ella miraba donde tenshi y raji estaban peleando aunque ella no sabía que eso estaba pasando

-que raro 3 rayos tan seguidos no es común- Ella estaba tranquilamente volando hasta que comenzó a escuchar algo

-¡AHHHHH!-

Y con ese grito venia una persona, La chica lo esquiva aunque casi fue tirada de su escoba -¿que fue eso?-

-¡vuelve aquí!- Tenshi pasó velozmente al lado de esa chica sobre un roca gigante

Ella volteo de donde venían y La nube que había estado 2 años encima de esa montaña sin moverse había desaparecido, Ella sonrió y comenzó a perseguir a esas 2 personas


	3. capitulo 2

En lo profundo de ese bosque se encontraba una casa de estilo occidental.

Dentro de esta estaba un chica rubia con un vestido azul que estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente sin preocuparse de sus alrededor.

Repentinamente un grito hizo que ese silencio que estaba tan presente desapareciera, al principio la chica lo ignoro pero entre más fuerte se hacia este era cada vez más difícil, quiso saber de dónde venía por lo que pensó en salir de su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir el sonido de madera rompiéndose la alarmo al escuchar que provenía de una habitación de arriba.

Fue a un habitación y cuando la abrió no se sorprendió, ni mostro ninguna emoción solo se quedo callada viendo a raiju acostado en una destrozada cama que era obvio que llego atreves de el hoyo que se encontraba en el techo, raiju voltio para verla.

\- h-hola- raiju solo pudo decir eso en esa posición.

Una muñecas comenzaron a flotar al alrededor de raiju, comenzaron a cargarlo raiju no estaba tranquilo por eso por lo que intento soltarse pero la muñecas que lo sostenía simplemente lo tiraron por el agujero.

En el piso raiju estaba adolorido como para moverse, pero se fuerza a levantarse aun cuando no queria.

-¿enserio sobreviví eso?- el mira dirección a la montaña y comienza a recordar también la altura que había sido lanzado- a veces me pregunto si realmente soy un humano- luego de decir eso la nube que se encontraba encima de la montaña donde raiju vivía comienza a formarse encima de su cabeza aunque esta vez era mas pequeña.

-ahora puedes hacerte tan pequeña, eso hubiera sido útil hace unos años- raiju la mira unos segundos desconcertado por el tamaño de esa nube -Bueno eso no importa creo que debería volver –pero cuando raiju dio el primer paso recordó lo que había sucedido con su cueva

-cierto ahora no tengo donde volver… ¿por que tengo tan mala suerte?

-bien te alcance- raiju voltea y ve a tenshi que acaba de llegar en una roca que le lanzo a el pero más grande-espero que el vuelo te hiciera reflexionar y que te dieras cuenta que lo mejor es…- mientras ella hablaba fue interrumpida por un rayo que raiju le lanzo

-ya te dije que eso es lo único que puedo hacer con esta nube- el tenia un cara de satisfacción al a verle lanzado otro rayo por venganza- ya solo déjame en paz, ya no creo que pueda encontrar un lugar donde quedarme en un rato

-no sabes que interrumpir a alguien es de mala educación ¡y mas lanzarle rayos- dando un salto es suficiente como para alcanzar a raiju, tenshi en ese momento se estaba preparando para golpear a raiju que se había dado cuenta pero muy tarde como para hacer algo

-¡¿es que nunca se rindes?!- el pensó eso mientras veía como iba ser golpeado por la espada de tenshi intento protegerse ya que esquivarlo era imposible, el espero el golpe pero lo único que sintió fue el suelo en el que había caído por el susto y cuando vio a tenshi su espada había sido detenida por su nube.

Tenshi al intentar jalar para recuperar su espada no conseguía nada

Raiju al ver la situación solo pensó en algo, tenshi recibió una descarga eléctrica directo de la nube por un segundo por lo que no tuvo más opción que soltar esa espada cuando vio que era imposible

-Parece que no podre acercarme- una rocas comenzaron a flotar alrededor de tenshi.

La nube solto la espada y una vez mas se coloco arriba de la cabeza de raiju -–¿acaso tienes mente propia o algo? Bueno eso no importa ahora- raiju ve a tenshi que se preparaba para comenzar a atacarlo.

Algunas de esas rocas comenzaron a volar rápidamente a su dirección mientras que otras comenzaron a lanzar esferas rojas buscando golpear a raiju, pero el logro esquivar algunas y el resto fuero paradas por la nube.

Pero aun que fuera lo suficientemente rápido, no podía esquivar la cantidad de cosas que iban a su dirección por lo que una roca lo alcanzo a dar en el estomago haciendolo caer.

-si que eres rápido pero por fin te di- tenshi se comenzó a acercar esperando que estuviera inconsciente.

-piensa rápido puedo escuchar cómo se acerca, quizás si detengo mi pulso crea que me mato y me deje en paz, no, no, ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso- raiju comenzó a pensar cosas absurdas por los nervios -que hago, que hago acaso puedo hacer algo en este momento quizás pueda hacer algo estúpido no perdía nada-el ya no sabía qué hacer pero mientras todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente una de esas cosas fue las esferas que tenshi le lanzaba constantemente- quizás esa nube pueda hacer una de esas esfera aunque lo dudo pero tampoco es que pierda algo intentando

En el momento que tenshi ya estaba a su lado, el se levanta asustando a tenshi lo que la hizo retroceder un poco, pero raiju se va lejos de ese lugar aunque la nube se quedo en ese momento – toma l a nube es tuya-

Ella se relaja -vez no fue tan difícil- ella se acerca y intenta tomarla.

Aunque el plan de raiju fue solo dejar una de esas cosas en el lugar pero no dejar la nube completa –pero ahora tenía que intentar hacerlo de otra forma

Cuando el intenta hacer algo, sale una esfera blanca de la nube – ¿qué es eso no debía ser roja?

-¿qué es esto?- ella lo toca pero no pasa nada.

-que cosa más inútil- raiju veía esa cosa.

Repentinamente esa esfera comenzó a crecer de tamaño que ya tenía el tamaño de tenshi en un solo segundo - ¡¿pero qué?!- y luego comienza a brillar

Explotando creando una gran humo y de ese humo tenshi fue lanzada por los aires hasta que raiju le fue imposible poder verla.

El da un gran suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de eso -espero que ya me deje en paz por lo menos por ahora

-Bien hecho- el sintió repentinamente un golpe en la espada sorprendiéndolo

Raji voltea alarmado para ver a un chica rubia vestida de bruja -¿y tu quien eres?

-marisa una bruja ordinaria, sí que tuviste una buena pelea aunque parecía que no te sabias mover ¿fue tu primera vez?- ella había estado en el aire observando la pelea que tenia raiju contra tenshi y se había dado cuenta de lo obvio -oh cierto ¿y tu eres?

-raiju(espero que no tenga que pelear contra ella también que ya he tenido más emociones de lo que he tenido en 2 años)

Ella se acerca un poco intentando inspeccionar la cara de raiju -¿tú eres el humano que vive en la montaña?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-pues saliste en el periódico un día, me dio curiosidad de que humano era tan tonto como para ir a un montaña donde seria comido rápidamente, aunque que sigas vivo hace que estuviera equivocada.

-si quieres te podrías practicar conmigo quizás hasta mejores- ella le ofrece con una cara llena de confianza.

-no gracias, solo quiero dormir

-pero si son como las 4 de la tarde

El comienza a caminar a dirección de donde está la montaña- si lo se, por lo general duermo hasta que alguien o algo me intente atacar (ya solo quiero volver a la soledad de mi cueva y dor….)- el se termina agachando y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-(cierto esa cueva no me servirá de nada)

Marisa se acerca a el -¿qué te sucede?- ella pensaba que quizás el golpe que le dio tenshi le había hecho mucho daño.

-pues al parecer no tengo a donde ir (otra vez)-

Mientras tanto a cientos de metros de ese lugar.

Tenshi estaba acostada viendo el cielo, ese fue el lugar donde había caído-como es posible que me hubiera vencido- ella se levanta- bien si no me quieres dar tu nube entonces tú serás también mío- ella ya estaba decidida de volver una vez más a buscar a raiju, pero cuando ya está por subir en su roca una mano se coloco en su hombro – que quieres no vez que estoy ocupada

Cuando voltio a ver quien la detenía era un chica peliverde con ropas rojas con cuadros que sonreía de forma siniestra.

-me la pagaras-Tenshi comienza a ver a su alrededor estaba rodeada de flores por todas partes, además de que había un rastro que mostraba desde donde había aterrizado, tenshi solo podía devolverle una sonrisa buscando que la perdonara pero fue inútil.

Ella fue castigada luego de eso


	4. capitulo 3

-siempre que veía a un pájaro volar pensaba que seria divertido el poder hacerlo yo también, pero ahora que lo estoy haciendo- raiju pensaba mientras parecía aterrado estando cientos de metros en el piso volando en la escoba de marisa a gran velocidad, el tenia que sujetarse de donde podía pero no podía agarrar a marisa al menos que quiera caer cientos de metros- solo quiero volver al piso de una vez.

-¡¿falta mucho?!- raiju no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo mas

-solo un poco más, y… es aquí- marisa desciende asustando aun mas a raiju para luego para de golpe tirándolo por la fuerza- volar no es lo tuyo eh, aunque no entiendo el miedo no caíste de una altura más grande antes-

Raiju se levanta y se sacude la tierra-lo dices como si fuera algo normal, además creo que esa fue la peor experiencia que he tenido- el voltea para ver una casa cubierta de vegetación, no parecía muy estable hasta podría caer si no tuviera cuidado – ¿es este lugar?- raiju voltea a ver a marisa esperando que no fuera ese.

-claro- ella le sonríe- descuida este lugar no caerá aunque le caiga un meteorito está protegida por magia, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Hace unos 20 minutos

-realmente no se qué fue lo que hice para que pasara esto- raiju le estaba contando lo que había pasado con tenshi y como destruyo su hogar

-realmente ella es un problema…- marisa se queda pensando, mientras hacía eso no paraba de ver la nube que estaba sobre la cabeza de raiju, y la intento toca para ver que era como una nube "normal"-¿qué es esta cosa?

-si te digo la verdad, no tengo la menor idea, ha estado conmigo durante años-

-¿puedes controlarla?

-puedo decirle que lanze un rayo y al parecer también puedo decirle que haga esa cosa que mando a volar a tenshi, hacer que se mueva o algo mas es imposible para mi aunque lo hace sola creo que tiene mente propia o algo.

-mmm… creo que leí de algo parecido en un libro… pero cual – mira directamente a la nube y voltea un segundo para ver a raiju intentando recordar pero sin obtener nada-bueno no importa, dijiste que no tienes donde ir ¿cierto? quédate conmigo un rato

-en ese momento acepte pero no estaba preparado para lo que me esperaba- raiju recordaba lo sucedido algo arrepentido al ver el interior de la casa de marisa, era un completo desorden, apenas podías ver el suelo y caminar por ese lugar era casi imposible.

-te cuidado donde pisas- para marisa al estar acostumbrada a este lugar caminaba de forma natura pero raiju apenas podía dar un paso y terminar pisando algo-puedes dormir en el sofá- el sofá estaba lleno de cosas al azar que tiro al piso para poder arreglarlo.

El va directo al sofá acostándose- esta cosa es demasiado cómoda- realmente lo que él pensaba no era cierto pero al haber vivido 2 años durmiendo sobre rocas no podía comparar mucho, pero sin dificulta por el cambio logro dormir casi de inmediato.

Marisa de acerca a el para ver su cara, confirmando que estaba dormido- wow, si que duerme rápido- ella se aleja y comienza a ver a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estará ese libro?- luego de eso comienza a buscar entre todas sus cosas regadas.

Raiju normalmente no tenia sueño o al menos no lo recordaba pero esta vez estaba pasando algo diferente.

-siempre me ha dado gracia que creaste un lugar tan grande pero siempre lo veo tan solitario- yukari le estaba hablando a la chica peli azul con el pelo extremadamente largo.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?- la chica peli azul actúa fría ante ella.

-vamos te he conocido por casi 1000 generaciones, ya por lo menos seria lo suficiente como para poder visitarte un vez al año

-bien ya me visitaste ahora solo vete- parecía que la presencia de yukari solo la hacía enojar

-vamos, se mas cariñosa- yukaria se acerca a ella e intenta abrazarla pero la chica peliazul se resistía con toda sus fuerzas

-¡raiju lo encontré!- el despierta sorprendido, marisa esta de forma que por culpa de la sorpresa de raiju ambos se golpearon la cabeza, marisa apenas sintió el choque eléctrico por lo corto que fue su contacto pero si sintió el golpe –¡oye que fue eso!- marisa le sobaba la frente donde fue golpeada

-yo soy el que debería decirlo, quien despierta a alguien de un grito- raiju no le dolió mucho.

-no importa mira lo que encontré- marisa rápidamente olvida lo de hace un segundo y le muestra un libro a raiju – es el libro que del que te conté ayer.

Ella le muestra el interior de un vez –nube de un dios de la tormenta- raiju no parecía entender pero siguió leyendo- la nube de un dios de la tormenta se caracterizan por poder cambiar de tamaño y de forma a voluntad, hasta el poder cambiar su textura para poder asemejarse más a lo que intentan copiar- raiju mira su nube pensando- ¿acaso tu puedes cambiar de forma?- siguió leyendo- no todos los dioses de la tormenta tienen una nubes por lo que sus ciclos de vida y muerte son cortos sin una ya que sin esta no pueden estabilizar su poder- el parecía más confundido al leer esto de lo que estaba antes.

-Sabes lo que significa- raiju negó con su cabeza – que eres un dios de la tormenta- marisa toca a raiju recibiendo una pequeña descarga- y parece que mas especifico eres un dios de las tormentas eléctricas, leí un poco sobre ellos pero casi no recuerdo casi nada-

-¿donde conseguiste este libro?- raiju parecía emocionado por saber más, mira la portada del libro que tenia escrito artículos divinos -¿no tienes más cosas sobre los dioses de la tormenta o como se llamen?

-es prestado, pero ella te puede ayudar mañana- marisa es interrumpida por raiju

-llévame hoy- parecía tan decidido que marisa no podía decirle que no

-eres algo molesto, bien- marisa se levanta

-¿ese es un sí?

-si vamos de inmediato

Ellos fueron de inmediato en la escoba de marisa a una mansión cerca de un lago donde la niebla era extremadamente espesa.

-es aquí-raiju mira el lugar impresionado al no ver nunca una casa tan grande mientra marisa comienza a subirse sobre un muro

-¿oye que está haciendo?

-intento entrar ven toma mi escoba para ayudarte

-¿acaso estamos invadiendo o algo?- raiju igualmente toma la escoba y entra

\- no te alejes mucho no creo que sea buena idea teniendo en cuenta quienes viven aquí y no tengo idea si sería buena idea que alguna de ellas te encuentre

Raiju al oír eso se puso algo nervioso al no saber porque ella tenía tanto cuidado

Entraron en la mansión y caminaron hasta llegar a una gran biblioteca.

-¿de aquí salió el libro?- marisa afirma con su cabeza, mientras raiju parecía impresionado por la cantidad, hasta no pareciera que tuviese final

-si ven te ayúdame a buscarlo, no tengo mucha idea de donde esta

-espera que lo busquemos entre todos?

-claro que no, pero se dé un lugar pueden estar

-¿y no podemos preguntarle al dueño?

-bueno no creo que el dueño me quiera ver tan pronto.

Caminaron por la biblioteca un rato ya que por lo grande que era esta era difícil diferenciar de un lugar u otro

-creo que era esta estantería.

Como todas las demás estas era de al menos unos 4 metros y estaba repleto de libros-bueno con la cantidad de libros no creo que sea mucho alivio para mí- raiju pensó eso mientras veía el tamaño de la estantería

Marisa comenzó a ver los libros un libro – bueno yo debería comenzar también- raiju tomo un libro y vio su interior, cuando sonó asustándolo – que fue eso- ve a marisa y ella estaba tirando al piso cada libro que dejaba de leer

Raiju la miro unos segundos- ahora entiendo porque tu casa esta de esa manera, raiju deja el libro y comienza a recoger lo que ella tiraba, marisa se dio cuenta luego de un rato sorprendiéndola- eres muy ordenado para alguien que vivía en una cueva ¿no crees?-

-¿es tan raro? Siempre lo he sido- raiju parecía confundido por lo que dijo marisa

-bueno, yo antes de conocerte pensé que debías ser un salvaje o algo por el estilo, por lo que es muy sorprendente-

-no, crees que deberías ser igual a el marisa- una voz extraña para raiju sonó de la nada, mientras que para marisa solo la puso algo nerviosa.

Ambos voltean y ven a una chica que vestia un pijama roja y su pelo era de un color morado

-hola patchouli, veníamos a pedir prestado

-robar- patchouli interrumpió a marisa como si intentara corregir

Raiju mira a marisa- ¿cómo es eso de robar?

-bueno…-marisa no pareciera que quisiera hablar pero una bola de fuego pasa cerca de raiju alarmándolo

-y ahora también ínsitas a las personas a robar

-oye, no soy un cómplice de ella

-a mis ojos tu también estabas intentando robar mis libros- una bolas de diferentes colores comienzan a rodear a patchouli

-raiju busca el libro, yo la distraigo un rato.

marisa comienza a lanzar una estrellas de colores que eran detenido por las esferas patchouli, al ver eso marisa lanza un botella que explota cerca de patchouli mandándola a volar

-bien tu sigue buscando yo me hare cargo – y al decir eso marisa se va volando con la dirección de patchouli en su escoba

-espero no meterme en problemas por esto- raiju comenzó a buscar buscando la palabra dios de la tormenta, mientras que podía escuchar explosiones y siguió de esa forma un rato

-rápido que ya me estoy cansando – marisa estaba gritando a lo lejos

-enserio como espera que me concentre con explosiones por todas partes- raiju pensaba eso hasta que simplemente no encontró nada- marisa al parecer te equivocaste – el lo decía en voz baja sin esperar que ella lo escuchara

Estaba sobre la escalera y cuando intento bajar una esferas choco contra ella haciendo que el caiga en un montón de libros

-por que tengo que pasar por esto, solo quiero volver a mi cueva- el tenia un libro en su cara y cuando se levanto lo vio viendo que este tenía lo que buscaba, cuando se dio cuenta eran los libros que ordeno cuando marisa los tiro- es este, ¡marisa lo tengo! – marisa al escuchar eso lanza otra botella que solo sirvió para cegar a patchouli un segundo en lo que se fue

Raiju se subió a la escoba de marisa y se fueron lo más rápido del lugar

Cuando ya podía ver vio que se fueron – no otra vez… al menos esta vez no me desmaye…- patchouli cae desde lo arriba que estaba por el cansancio

Marisa y raiju ya estaba sobre volando un lago cuando eso paso, raiju apenas podía sostenerse ya que solo podía tenia un mano libre al tener el libro

-no podríamos ir a pie- raiju intentaba bajar pero marisa se negó

-tardaríamos mucho y ya va a anochecer


	5. capitulo 4

Estaba acostado en el piso, no sabía lo bueno que era tocar en suelo hasta ahora, como quisiera no tener que separarme de el otra vez.

-cuanto tiempo estarás en el piso?- marisa le pregunta luego de que ha estado un rato sin levantarse

-solo un poco más, hasta que mi nauseas desaparezcan- era un mentira para que lo dejara un rato mas

-voy a entrar y no te dejare entrar si no te levantas, en la noche es molesto lidiar con la cantidad de yokais que salen…- marisa parecía estar amenazando a raiju

-está bien- raiju se levanta y entra de una vez antes de que anochezca por completo, pero una vez más ve el interior del hogar de marisa, el fue al sofá con el libro en mano –no entiendo cómo puede vivir tan cómoda aquí- raiju pensó esto mientras veía el lugar.

-¿no lo leerás?- marisa le dice esto a raiju algo emocionada por saberlo

-es cierto- raiju abre el libro (que más bien era un diario de un investigador) y busca el lugar donde encontró la palabra – aquí es-

Dioses de las tormentas, es lo que decía

29 de marzo del año XXXX

Según lo que he descubierto hasta el momento existen 2 diosas de la tormenta

Hasta ahora he descubierto a 2 de ellas diosa de la tormentas, ella a contrario de lo sugiere su nombre no crean tormentas a su voluntad, si no que estas crean la temperatura del ambiente para que suceda cuando quieran además de cada una poder controlar un poco algo de esta, al intentar con una que logre encontrar luego de casi un década de buscada no se mucho

esta diosa de la tormenta me dijo que ellos reencarnan una y otra vez aunque la cantidad de tiempo que viven depende de cada una, solo buscamos un cuerpo que murió hace poco y le damos nuestras almas, lo que le da al cuerpo nuestras habilidades y recuerdos pero no de inmediato si primero adapta el cuerpo para soportar todo.

Lo logre descubrir que habilidades tenia ya que ella se negó a mostrármela

También cambia su apariencia un poco pero es mínima para parecerse un poco a los que fue antes.

-entonces eso podría explicar el pelo- raiju dijo eso mientras leía.

-¿como era antes?

-era negro- luego de decir eso raiju sigue leyendo

La fechas eran muy diferentes entre el capitulo anterior y este

1 de Diciembre del año XXXX

Según lo que pude sacar de la diosa anterior aquí es donde vivía la otra diosa.

Esta fue mucho más fácil el hablar ya que solo pedía comida a cambio ellas respondería

Aunque no parecía muy lista logro aclararme algunas cosas sobre ellas

Parecer eran 3 y ellas era la menor y más débil de las 3

Logre que me dijera que ella al parecer ella era la diosa de las tormentas de las nieves, la mayor y más poderosa era la diosas de la tormenta eléctrica, no logre que me dijera cual era la otra pero si sus ciclo de vida

Cuando le hable acerca de sus habilidades y como le lo explico la otra diosa realmente no era del todo cierto ya que la mayor de la 3 no controlaba temperaturas

Ellas lo hacían por necesidad ya que la edad hacia que sus cuerpos no fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para contener sus almas debilitándolas y si no reencarnaban podían causar desastres naturales

Ella podía vivir un ciclo de 1500 años antes de tener que reencarnar por que no le su poder no le afectaba mucho a su cuerpo, la mayor tenía que hacerlo cada 1000 años porque ella podía liberarlo mas fácil y la del medio por gran sorpresa era un ciclo de 30 años extremadamente corto comparado con las demás

Ella me dijo que eso se debe a lo inestable que es ella aunque ella no ha sabido nada de ella desde hace 1300 años

De su hermana mayor sabia donde estaba pero nunca la visitaba porque ella siempre la debilita con sus poderes aunque ellas siempre terminaban encontrándola y las veces que esta mucho tiempo sin verla era tan poderosa como para crear una nueva era de hielo

La mayor a diferencia de las otras 2 tenía una especie de nube le ayudaba a estabilizar que le había dado su padre

Luego de eso simplemente dijo que se aburrió de mí y ya no respondió mis preguntas

-eso es todo…- raiju deja de leer, el libro hablaba de muchas criaturas o seres pero lo que les importaba les decía algunas cosas- como es eso de hermanas, si soy hijo único, solo dice cosa que ya se o no me sirven de nada

-bueno no importa mucho, lo que buscábamos era saber un poco mas y lo logramos –marisa estaba siendo optimista

-no podríamos hablar esa chica la de rosa?

-no creo que ella quiera verme en un siglo más si esto es cierto podría visitarla por mi- marisa ríe un poco

-*bozteso*bueno, no creo que se mala idea ir a dormir-

-bueno si quieres, yo este despierta un poco más.

Raiju se acuesta en el sofá cerrando los ojos durmiéndose rápidamente

-hermanas…

Raiju comienza a soñar una vez más

-no crees que deberías volver, no creo que un venganza por algo tan estúpido sea buena idea

La chica con la que había soñado antes que tenía el pelo extremadamente largo que estaba hablando con una chica que tenía el pelo blanco dentro de ese palacio pero a diferencia esta vez había una cantidad considerable de personas que veían como discutían ellas 2

-tú no lo entiendes cierto.

-no, no lo entiendo por eso te lo digo

-cuando lo entiendas quizás lo considere hermana

La chica de pelo blanco se va de

Raiju despierta luego de ver eso y se pone su mano sobre su cabeza

-entonces esos son recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas...- el mira por todas partes y ve que marisa no está por ninguna parte, pero intentar levantarse para seguir buscándola no podía evitar ver todas las cosas que están regadas por el piso y simplemente pensó en limpiarlas


	6. capitulo 5

Luego de casi 2 horas en este lugar logre que el piso se pueda ver otra vez, había recogido y ordenado casi todo el lugar.

-raiju, traje unos hongos – marisa había entrado de repente por la puerta, ella se quedo mirando un segundo- disculpen me equivoque de casa- raiju vio desde la ventana como marisa parecía confundida, y vio desde afuera el lugar para luego volver una vez más – ¡raiju, me robaron! – ella parecía muy preocupada tanto que hasta fue directo a mí y me grito eso en la cara

-no te robaron, solo ordene un poco, no podía soportar verlo tan desordenado- marisa lo suelta y ve una vez más, caminando por toda la casa como si no creyera que fuera su casa

-espera, ¿desde cuándo tengo esto?- marisa parecía que se estaba encontrado con cosas que ni recordaba que tenia y fue de esa forma por unas horas mientras que parecía que ella desordenaba instintivamente y raiju tenía que seguirla para que no pasara

-oye podrías dejar de tirar tus cosas en el suelo?- raiju ya se estaba cansado

-pero si tú los recoges por mi – raiju solo pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de el- es cierto lo hogos, ella busco donde los dejo- que tal si como agradecimiento, te hago mi especialidad

-comida… bueno no pasaría nada por comer algo después de medio año

-espera medio año?

-sí, no he necesitado comer durante todo ese tiempo, antes creía que era algo normal, pero luego de leer ese libro, creo que es unos de esos cambios

-pues celebra que yo no le cocino a muchas personas

-si, gracias

Tardo media hora en cocinar algo y cuando raiju lo vio solo era un plato de algo verde que no pareciera comestible.

Mientras marisa lo comía tranquilamente el veía a marisa con una cara que decía –tengo que comer esto-

-¿qué sucede no te gusta?- raiju no podía decir que no con lo emocionada que estaba cuando lo preparaba que hasta dejo un desastre en la cocina que raiju tendría que limpiar después para no dejar la casa a medias

-no, es solo que…nada- raiju no podía esperar mas por lo que tomo un poco y la comió… el estaba sufriendo internamente mientras que él le sonreía a marisa –como puede comerlo tan contenta- raiju pensó eso mientras seguía comiendo y aguantando las ganas de no vomitar y esa tortura continuo hasta que raiju por fin termino de comer

-bien te voy a buscar mas- marisa tomo el plato

-no, espera-raiju la detuvo antes de sufrir otra vez, marisa volteo - no quiero más estoy lleno

-vamos no te contengas por amabilidad, come todo lo que quieras- marisa con una sonrisa fue a buscar más.

Y de esa forma tuvo que comer una vez más

Ya era de noche

raiju sobrevivió a esa tortura, logrando limpiar también la cocina

-oye raiju- marisa le estaba hablando – que tal si te quedas a vivir aquí, puedes limpiar y si quieres puedo darte de comer siempre, que tal es un buen trato

Raiju solo pensaba que moriría si comía algo preparado por ella otra vez, además de que no quería quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo

-tengo que decir que no, prefiero vivir por mi cuenta, lo he hecho por casi 2 años

-bueno si esa es tu decisión no puedo decir que no, pero siempre me puedes visitar cuando quieras.

-lo mejor sería irme mañana- raiju se decía eso a el mismo

Luego de eso ambos fueron a dormir hasta la mañana del día siguiente donde raiju ya se preparaba para irse en frente de la casa de marisa

-te preguntare una vez más, podríamos ser como dueño y sirviente sería divertido

-no (además de que si lo hiciera creo que no sobrevivirá la semana)- raiju se fue caminando al bosque

Marisa veía como se iba mientras se despedía moviendo su mano de un lado al otro –ahora que lo pienso, debí darle un mapa o algo por el estilo, nah de seguro estará bien


	7. capitulo 6

-que hice para ser castigado de esta forma- raiju ha estado perdido en el bosque por casi 3 días seguidos, tenido que luchar con yokais que lo atacaban cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

El intento volver solo logro perderse aun mas y siguió de esa forma hasta ahora.

-cuanto más tengo que caminar…- el estaba exhausto pero por fin paso algo –¿eso es luz?- esa luz no venía de la que pasaba atreves de la hojas de los arboles, por lo que comenzó a correr y cuando salió del bosque vio un templo, el lo conocía un poco vino una vez a este lugar, pero realmente era lo mismo que buscar un recuerdo de cuando eras un bebe

-por fin Sali…- el cayo exhausto al piso y solo se quedo dormido, el no ha podido dormir casi nada.

-¿sigues vivo?- raiju escuchaba una voz no abría sus ojos por el cansancio- oye, oye- el sentía como si lo estuvieran picando con un palo y no pareciera que fuera a parar, cuando se cansa abre los ojos, con una cara de malhumorado por la mañana, para ver una chica algo baja de pelo casi naranja con 2 cuernos tenía un traje de miko rojo

-ya estoy despierto, por lo tanto podrías parar?

-que bien no tenia forma de saber si estabas vivo.

-no pudiste encontrar otra forma que no sea picarme con un palo?

-pensé en echarte agua pero pensé que sería peligroso, por alguna razón haces electricidad

-realmente por mucho tiempo he hecho eso, al parecer soy una especie de dios de la tormenta o algo por el estilo – raiju se sorprendió cuando de repente vio como ella parecía algo asustada.

-lo siento, no lo sabía, por favor no me hagas nada– ella se inclino, a lo que raiju solo parecía confundido por esa reacción

-¿de qué hablas? No te matare- la chica parecía algo sorprendía de que el la perdonara

-espera, si generas electricidad, me preocupe por nada, pensé que eras la hermana peligrosa

-de nuevo con eso de hermanas- pensó eso mientras la veía, pero luego vio a su alrededor – como me trajiste aquí?

-bueno al principio fue difícil, pero luego te enrolle en el futon en que estas y te traje dentro, soy suika por cierto-

-llámame raiju, por el traje tu debes ser la sacerdotisa-

-no, solo me gusta ponerme esta ropa, es divertido- raiju no entendía eso ultimo

-estoy en casa- la voz venia otra parte de ese lugar

-¡ya llego! Fue rápido, oye me voy ella no le gusta que use su ropa- suika abre una puerta que lleva al exterior y se va dejando solo a raiju en esa habitación, y con eso otra puerta se abre detrás de el

-¿suika esta?-la chica de pelo castaño fue la que paso y parecía buscar a la chica que se fue pero en su lugar encontró a alguien que no conocía -¿quién eres? si eres un ladrón te digo que en este lugar apenas tenemos comida- ella lo decía calmadamente como si no importara

-¿luzco como un ladrón acaso o algo parecido?

Ella se quedo callada un segundo - ¿tengo que responder? – en otra palabras ella decía que si


	8. capitulo 7

Luego de que ella pensara que soy un ladrón tuve que explicarle como llegue a esta situación

-bueno, es normal que te pierdas en el bosques si no sabes a donde ir

-sí y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía volver con marisa

-conoces a marisa?

\- si me quede con ella unos día.

-eso es raro de ella, siempre le deja a las personas extraviadas a alice.

-bueno, creo que atravesé el techo de ella con mi cuerpo.

-entonces tiene sentido, aunque no creo te quedaras en la casa de marisa fuera algo muy cómodo

-bueno teniendo en cuenta que antes vivía en un cueva no creo que me pueda quejar mucho de cómo era la casa de marisa

-En una cueva- la chica mira a raiju un segundo al escuchar eso –tu eres ese humano que vivía en la montaña?

-si ese mismo soy…

-no eres un humano normal ¿cierto?- ella lo decía mientras veía la nube arriba de la cabeza de raiju

-tan obvio es

-bueno no importa por ahora, no te he dicho mi nombre ¿cierto? Soy reimu

-raiju, realmente no diría que soy humano, ni yo estoy seguro, pero creo que soy una especie de dios de la tormenta o algo por el estilo

-creo que escuche de ellos alguna vez, creo que fue de yukari pero no recuerdo que dijo

-me llamabas? – una voz vino de detrás de ellos 2 era una mujer rubia que estaba dentro de una especie de agujero en el aire

Raiju al verla se le hacía conocida y sentía la necesidad le lanzarle un rayo en el mismo momento que la vio

Ella salió del agujero-¿entonces este tu nuevo cuerpo?- ella lo veía muy de cerca

-¿te conozco?-

-en esta vida no… soy yukari.

-como que no en esta vida

-bueno he conocido a muchos tu por siglos ya he perdido la cuenta jeje, ¿cuál es tu nombre ahora?

-raiju, entonces sabes sobre que soy exactamente

-si lo sé, pero no quiero decirte – ella sonreía como si se estuviera burlando, pero raiju dejo de aguantarse l a ganas para hacerlo y le lanzo un rayo a yukari, reimu se quedo un poco sorprendida a ver qué podía hacer eso con una nube tan pequeña

-parece que nunca cambias- un agujero se abre debajo de raiju que lo llevo enfrente del templo.

-¿será que me excedí al lanzarle un rayo? Aunque no entiendo porque tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle uno- raiju estaba tirado en el suelo acostado por la caída.

-oye quítate de encima- raiju no se dio cuenta que cayó sobre alguien y al escucharla se quito de enzima y se estaba alerta por que reconocía esa voz, era tenshi – es que no vez antes de caerle encima a alguien- ella no se había dado cuenta de quién era al no verlo, pero cuando ya lo vio, se dio cuenta de que era raiju-con que decidiste venir a mi mascota mía

-¿desde cuándo soy tu mascota?

-desde que lo decidí- tenshi lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-antes querías mi nube y ahora quieres volverme tu mascota, es que estás loca o algo por el estilo

Tenshi se quedo mirándolo un segundo pensando en lo que dijo-ya entiendo, como no te pude ganar no me aceptaras como tu ama ¿cierto?

-al menos escuchaste lo que dije?

Yukari y reimu estaban viéndolos desde la lejanía

-¿por qué tan cerca del templo y porque tiene que ser ella?

-bueno quería ver como luchaba y odio a tenshi por lo que premio doble, además no le pasara nada al templo

Mientras raiju solo intentaba convencer a tenshi sin mucho éxito

-entiende no seré tu mascota

-pero si eres mi mascota, te alimentare siempre mientras me obedezcas por supuesto- ella parecía que no se rendiría, hasta raiju el pensamiento de solo rendirse le pasaba por la cabeza de raiju, pero era un locura.

-nunca me volveré la mascota de nadie, y menos de ti- cuando dije eso la espada de tenshi fue detenida por la nube ya que tenshi lo ataco mientras hablaba, raiju se sorprendió haciéndolo retroceder- porque me atacas de repente al menos avisa, no mejor ni me ataques en primer lugar

-traerme aquí para seguir diciendo que no

-yo no te traje, de seguro fue la anciana

Reimu ve a yukari un segundo ella estaba mostrando una sonrisa algo siniestra y cuando vio donde estaban ellos 2 vio como unos de esos agujeros se abrió en el cielo y comenzó a salir algo, era un tren

-¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?- raiju comenzó a correr apenas vio el tren

-¡oye no corras!- tenshi no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y le cayó encima

Raiju se quedo viendo el tren algo que nunca había visto y tampoco sabía que era pero no le importo mucho – ¿tenshi seguirá viva?- el hubiera preferido que no pero la espada de ella comenzó a atravesar parte de arriba del tren para poder salir

Cuando salió parecía enojada –prefiere aliarte con ella en vez de ser mi mascota, te castigare y luego te obligare a ser mi mascota- tenshi parecía mas decidida que nunca


	9. capitulo 8

-Cuando fue ultimo vez que tuve un día tranquilo… creo que fue hace como 2 semanas más o menos-raiju miraba a tenshi mientras pensaba eso, a lo que solo quiso lanzarle un rayo lo que hizo dejándola en el piso por la intensidad, el espero un poco para que se levantara pero a ver que no lo hacia se acerco.

La miro fijamente tocándole la cara con el dedo, lo que la hizo despertar de repente golpeándose la cabeza al levantarse de golpe.

Eso hizo que raiju se alegara por el golpe que logro que le doliera –es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea lanzar rayos- tenshi estaba enojada he intento golpear a raiju con su espada, pero esta vez raiju se movió de un salto para no ser golpeado en vez de que su nube lo parara.

-ya te dije que no la controlo- tenshi comienza a lanzar pequeñas rocas sin parar haciendo que raiju solo pueda esquivarlo como podía- para de una vez

-dame tu nube- raiju se estaba cansando, por lo que intenta crear esa bola que uso la ultima vez para librarse de ella, pero sin éxito

-para qué diablos quieres esta cosa?-tenshi se detiene un segundo y se pone a pensar, mientras que raiju uso esos momento para respirar

-¿no te lo había dicho? Ya entiendo porque no me la quieres dar-raiju comenzaba a pensar que ella no lo escuchaba para nada -bien te lo diré, una vez que tenga esa nube, seré la más poderosa de gensokyo, así de simple – raiju no podía creer que tanto problema era solo por eso

-¿en primer lugar de donde saco eso?-

-bueno, ya te dije mi razón, ahora lo más obvio es que me ayudes y quizás te de una buena parte de gensokyo-

-claro que no, antes no te la daba por qué no sabía cómo, pero con esa razón ni loco te la daría- tenshi sonreía, tomo su espada con sus 2 manos y de golpe la clavo en el piso, levantando la tierra como si fuera estacas, pero antes de que lo alcanzara el se alejo, lo que tenshi aprovecho para acercarse y golpearlo tirándolo hasta el techo del templo

-espero que con eso aprendas- raiju se levanta rápidamente, sonríe- esa sonrisa de porque ¿acaso eres masoquista?- raiju apunto cerca de ella, para ser más exacto en lugar donde estaba raiju hace un segundo, tenshi voltea ver y ve la misma esfera que raiju uso para hacerla volar lejos la última vez que se vieron, y esta rápidamente exploto tirándola contra el tren

-que bien que logre dejar esa esfera antes de que me golpeara.

-esto es humillante- tenshi parecía más enojada que antes y junto sus manos lanzando un enorme rayo rojo, raiju se sorprendió, pero que ese rayo lo lograra golpear, raiju logro moverse un poco logro par que no le diera, pero cuando se fue el rayo también parte del tacho del templo

Reimu que veía la pelea desde lejos se quedo sin palabras a ver eso, y salió de donde esta

Parecía enojada, a lo que lanzo una esfera que parecía un yin yang a tenshi dejándola noqueada

-bien hecho- raiju que vio eso hablo, pero reimu aun parecía enojada por lo que le lanzo una esfera a él también, haciendo que cayera del techo

-lastima yo quería ver si lograba ganar, aunque veo que no tiene mucha experiencia en peleas- yukari vio desde detrás de reimu como lanzo las esferas

-eso es tu culpa arréglalo- reimu apunto a al techo

-tampoco es tan grave- mientras decía eso se escuchaba al fondo algo metálico, el tren se estaba cayendo por culpa de cuando tenshi choco contra el, este cayó sobre el templo, reimu parecía muerta en vida al ver eso, yukari solo se fue por agujero al ver eso, reimu se dio cuenta que se fue muy tarde

-¡vuelve aquí anciana y arregla este desastre!- reimu se quedo gritándole al aire


	10. capitulo 9

-Por que tuviste que destruir el techo, en primer lugar porque no solo me dejaste en paz y te ibas por otro lado- raiju estaba arreglando el techo junto con tenshi con la que de la que se estaba quejando

-todo sería más simple si tan solo dejaras que yo fuera tu due- raiju le lanza un rayo interrumpiéndola

-ya podrías dejar de repetir eso que ya me estas cansando- tenshi tomo el martillo he intento atacar pero cuando dio unos paso cayo por lo frágil que estaba

Reimu que estaba abajo tomando un te vio como tenshi cayo enfrente de ella

-…no pueden dejar de pelear por un segundo? – reimu ya se estaba hartando de sus peleas esto últimos días, en los que lo obligo a los 2 a arreglar lo que destruyeron

-parecen un pareja de ancianos, pero de los que se matarían si los dejas mucho tiempo solos- suika que estaba junto a reimu dijo eso

Raiju solo no las escucho estaba más concentrado en el agujero nuevo que hizo tenshi

En otro lugar en un lugar en la que se tenía que subir una gran cantidad de escalones donde estaba un gran árbol marchito rodeado de un templo, donde una chica de pelo rosa y un vestido azul se encontraba comiendo lo que parecería él una cena para un familia completa, pero una agujero se abrió

-hola yuyuko

-yukari- ella contesta felizmente, dando una palmadas al suelo para que la acompañara, ella acepta-youmu trae más comida yukari vino de visita

-quería contarte algo, ya la encontré

-enserio duraste mucho

-si, fue algo difícil de encontrar

-y como es ahora?

-es un chico, y ya tiene casi todas su características cambiadas aunque parece que aun no sabe usar para nada su poder

-enserio entonces traerlo- ella parecía contenta

-bien, ya lo hago- ella comienza abrir un agujero en el aire

-no espera, mejor que venga solo

-¿alguna idea?

-claro que tengo una- yuyuko se levanta- youmu prepara todo que vamos a tener de invitado a una vieja amiga- ella se va del cuarto alegre

-espero que al menos le enseñes a defenderse rápido- yukari decidió irse ya que hizo para lo que fue a ese lugar


	11. capitulo 10

En medio de la noche raiju estaba dormido sobre el techo tenshi también estaba dormida en la orilla casi a punto de caer, era un noche tranquila que tanto quería raiju al no poder dormir correctamente desde hace unos días.

Pero a unos metros cerca del bosque estaba alguien, una chica de pelo blanco y ropas verdes que tenía una masa blanca volando a su alrededor

-¿Por qué la señorita yuyuko esta tan interesada en él?- alguien lejos mirándolo a su dirección- solo tengo que tomar esa nube ¿cierto?- ella rápidamente sube al techo y se acerca a raiju y saca un frasco cubierto de sellos donde mete la nube –bueno eso fue fácil-

Tenshi que estaba algo dormida abre un poco los ojos lo suficiente como para ver con la chica de pelo blanco metía la nube en el frasco- ¡oye eso es mío!- ella se levanta gritando, pero se cae al estar en el borde, pero el grito fue suficiente como para despertar a raiju, el vio su nube que se encontraba en el frasco

-¿quién eres?- la chica intenta irse rápido, pero raiju la toma de un pie haciéndola caer pero no del todo ya que raiju aun la sostenía para que no escapara, pero mientra raiju miraba esa situación se pregunto por que no la estaba electrocutando-devuélveme esa cosa- pero la chica no quería y la cosa que flotaba al alrededor de ella lo golpeo haciendo la raiju la soltara.

La chica cayo de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo tenshi la ataco con su espada pero la chica la detuvo con la suya-no debería robar mis cosas- tenshi dijo eso mientras usaba más fuerza para vencer a la chica en ese choque de espadas

-que esa nube no es tuya- raiju había bajado y se comenzó a acercar un poco pero luego pensó lo inútil que era sin su nube, además de peligro si de verdad ya no la podía electrocutar por lo que se quedo parado dónde estabas –vamos tenshi, tu puedes- prefirió mirar y apoyar a tenshi

A tenshi parecía gustarle que raiju hiciera eso, pero ella se distrajo un segundo a lo que la chica aprovecho y dejo de poner fuerza a lo que tenshi perdió el equilibrio, la chica luego de eso se coloco detrás de tenshi y la empujo con dirección a raiju, cayendo encima de el

-*suspiro* por que tenían que hacer esto mas difícil- la chica pensaba eso

-quítate de encima- raiju la empuja a un lado

-trata mejor a tu ama

-¿no pueden dejar dormir a los demás tranquilo?- reimu que estaba dormida hace poco salió con su pijama, para ver la situación-hola youmu

-hola

-¿la conoces? Bueno eso no importa detenla tiene mi nube-reimu estaba muy dormida por lo que no le prestó mucha atención a nada además de que youmu está en ese lugar-no hagan más ruido- y se fue

Youmu que estaba tan confundida como todos aprovecho que no la estaban mirando y comenzó a correr

-no corras- raiju corrió detrás de ella

-espera no me dejes atrás-

-espera que hace youmu aquí!-reimu salió otra vez al darse cuenta que no era un situación normal pero al hacerlo choca con tenshi

Pero raiju corrió detrás de youmu dejando atrás a tenshi que no los encontró después de eso


	12. capitulo 11

Luego de pasar por una gran puerta raiju comienza a descansar-cuando fue la última vez que corrí tanto- raiju pensó eso mientras apenas podía respirar luego de haber sido perseguido por unos yokais hace solo unos segundos para llegar donde estaba – sin mi nube no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera puedo electrocutar tocándolos, pero al menos pude encontrar donde se la llevo esa chica- subió la cabeza para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de escaleras en un lugar que pareciera que fuera de noche y con muchas cosas parecidas a las que youmu tenía con ella, el solo decide dejarse caer en el suelo-solo mátenme-

Mientras tanto en el templo hakurei, ya era de día pero seguía con algunos destrozos de la pelea de raiju y tenshi, reimu estaba sentada afuera algo aburrido.

-oye reimu, que tal- dijo marisa mientras aterrizaba causando que un poco del techo del templo se cayera-…- marisa no sabía que decir luego de ver eso

-descuida, ha estado así de frágil desde hace unos días- reimu no parecía que le molestara mas

-¿qué sucedió?- marisa le pregunta curiosa

-un dios llamado raiju y un celestial se pelearon cerca del templo y yukari les ayudo un poco a destruirlo, eso fue lo que paso-

-con que raiju paso por aquí- ella decía eso mientras veía que tan destrozado estaba el templo

-…- reimu se quedo pensando luego de escuchar lo que dijo marisa-¡cierto! El menciono que lo ayudaste, aunque no recuerdo que fue exactamente…

-sí, le deje que se quedara en mi casa unos días ¿y dónde está ahora? Esta por aquí sería bueno pedirle que limpiar mí casa otra vez

-pues creo que youmu le robo su nube o algo por el estilo hace 2 dias, aunque creo que fue una escusa para no terminar los arreglos del templo

-¿enserio? ¿ youmu?- marisa parecía algo extrañada – debió ser yuyuko la que le dijo que lo hiciera

-si es verdad, tiene sentido, aunque no recuerdo mucho estaba medio dormida cuando sucedió

-bien, me voy- marisa se sube a su escoba

-tan rápido, por lo general es más difícil que te vallas

-iré a Hakugyokurou, me podría divertir un poco- ella se va mientras reimu se despedía

Marisa voló hasta que entro en el Hakugyokurou

Ella peso que raiju ya debería estar luchando o algo, ya que según lo que reimu se fue hace 2 dias por lo que ya debería haber llegado a pie, pero marisa quedo con una cara de decepción al ver a raiju dormido a diez metros del comienzo de las grandes escaleras, ella se le acerco

-¿raiju?...-ella lo toco un poco buscando despertarlo

Raiju abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a marisa que estaba parada enfrente de el

-¿marisa?- raiju despertó algo confundido- ¿no me había ido de tu casa? Ya entiendo todo eso fue solo un sueño- marisa no le respondió, raiju vio a su alrededor viendo la escaleras que estaba intentando subir

-y yo pensaba que la diversión ya había empezado- marisa se subió a su escoba- sube te llevo a la sima

-bien- raiju se subió esta vez, sosteniendo fuertemente a marisa esta vez, lo que asusto a marisa un segundo para luego darse cuenta que no le paso nada

-¿acaso ya no electrocutas?- marisa le pregunto ha raiju

-desde que esa chica se llevo mi nube, no-

-eso es algo bueno- marisa parecía feliz por raiju

-pero tengo que obtenerla devuelta, sin ella no me puedo defender ni de las hadas-

-cierto ahora que recuerdo tu solo atacabas con tu nube, bueno disfruta tocando a alguien mientras puedas por que la recuperas- marisa fue volando encima de la escaleras

En casi la cima estaba youmu que podía verlo venir

-entonces, solo debo pelear con ese chico hasta que sienta que se puede defender solo…-youmu vio su mitad fantasma- bueno tampoco se lo dejare fácil


	13. capitulo 12

Marisa y raiju estaban volando a toda velocidad sobre la gran cantidad de escaleras sin obstáculo.

Hasta que ya casi llegaban a la sima

-realmente está muy tranquilo este lugar- marisa dice al percatarse que no había sido atacada por nada

Raiju no le dio mucha importancia, comenzó a ver para abajo viendo como pasaba los escalones a toda velocidad, lo que lo mareaba un poco, pero al hacerlo veo como la chica peliblanca le lanzo unas balas mágicas

-cuidado- raiju le aviso a marisa, aunque marisa lo logro esquivar el movimiento tan brusco hizo que raiju se cayera, el no resulto muy lastimado ya había caído de mas altura y más rápido que eso aunque esta vez fue sobre escaleras hechas de piedra a diferencia de la ultima vez

-eso dolerá mañana- el se levanta y se comienza sobar la espalda que fue el lugar que recibió el impacto

-por fin llegas- youmu se acerco a raiju bajando la escaleras con un postura que decía que estaba preparada para pelear

\- o-oye no tenemos que hacer esto, solo dame mi nube y me ire- raiju sabia que no podía hacer nada contra ella

-no, la señorita yuyuko me ordeno pelear contra ti

-lo sabia- marisa comienza a bajar – no tendría mucho sentido que youmu, lo hubiera hecho porque si, ahora dime cual es la razón de yuyuko para tomar la nube de el?

-me ordeno no decirla, hasta que raiju peleara conmigo

-no podría ser marisa la que pelee contigo?- raiju intenta evitar la pelea

-por mi está bien- dice marisa

-no- una gran cantidad de esas bolas blancas parecidas a la que youmu tenía flotando cerca de ella, comienza a venir- la señorita yuyuko me dijo que si venia alguien que le lanzara los fantasma, por lo que ya entiendes- los fantasmas comienzas a atacar a marisa obligándola a subir a su escoba para no recibir daño

-raiju encárgate un rato estaré ocupada- una bolas comienza a flotar al alrededor de marisa y comienzan a lanzar rayos de energía mágica atacando a los fantasma que también la atacaban

-y allá va mi última esperanza- raiju mira a marisa como pareciera que está muy ocupada como para ayudarlo

-preparate- raiju voltea y ve como youmu lo comienza a atacar, ella intenta darle con un corte vertical pero raiju al ver eso se mueve a la derecha cayendo un poco por las escaleras intentando esquivar el golpe de youmu

Cuando deja de caer no tuvo tiempo para descansar ni un segundo ya que otro ataque de youmu lo único que podía hacer era esquivar

-no puedo atacarla, pero tampoco puedo esquivar para siempre- raiju pensó eso mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de youmu alejándose.

Ella se detiene un segundo, lo que raiju aprovecho para respirar-ya me estoy cansando, ataca o prefiere que me ponga algo seria- raiju parecía sorprendido, ya que pensaba que estaba seria, a lo que ella se queda quieta un segundo para luego volver a moverse pero esta vez eran 2 de ellas, a lo que ella comenzó a atacar pero raiju apenas podía con una con lo que los primero ataques le dieron tirándolo por lo golpeas, pero la copia se volvió el fantasma que volaba al alrededor de youmu

Raiju se le dificultaba levantarse, youmu aprovecho esto y su corrió a donde el estaba y su espada se comenzó a envolver por un fuego de color verde con el que subió su espada y rápidamente la movió con intensiones de golpear a raiju

Raiju que se le dificultaba levantarse vio como ella lo iba a atacar, el no podía esquivarlo y por simple instinto puso su mano con intensiones de bloquearlo

Cuando la espada de youmu ya estaba por tocar la mano de raiju, esta no tuvo el resultado que ella o raiju esperaba ya que raiju y youmu salieron volando luego de una pequeña explosión.

Luego de que raiju se recuperara vio su mano que tenía un esfera de color blanco, el se levanto –¿qué es esta cosa?- la vio un segundo a lo que esa cosa lanza un rayo a un lugar donde estaba volando marisa, casi tirándola por completo

-¡ten más cuidado!- marisa le grito a raiju que fue del lugar de donde venia la dirección del ese laser

-¿de dónde salió esta cosa?- pensó raiju, cuando volvió a verlo luego de voltear para ver la dirección a donde iba ese rayo de energía, este desapareció, seguramente por lanzar ese laser, el luego de pensarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de que se veía igual a los que hacia su nube creyendo que podía crear otro con solo pensar en hacerlo, a lo que acepto

-con que podía hacer eso desde el principio- youmu se había recuperado no tan rápido que raiju – bien, entonces muéstrame que tan hábil eres con ellos


	14. capitulo 13

Raiju al ver eso, pensó que la esfera podía hacer lo mismo que la que soltaba su nube pero cuando la lanzo no paso nada solo se quedo flotando, raiju y youmu quedaron algo decepcionados con el resultado, raiju intento que explotara como lo hacia la esfera que soltaba su nube pero fue inútil

Youmu se canso de esperar por lo que volvió a intentar atacar a raiju el salto para atrás mientras pensó que en la esfera que se quedo en el aire lanzándole un laser a youmu.

Youmu al estar tan concentrada en la ofensiva, y con lo decepcionada que estaba de lo que podía hacer raiju con esa esfera, pensó que no sabía ni cómo controlarla por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando el laser fue lanzando por la esfera al momento que raiju lo quiso apenas pudo esquivarlo ya que se dio cuenta algo tarde por lo que al momento que el laser toco en suelo causo un pequeña explosión que la mando a volar

Youmu logro caer de pie, ella al ver que raiju podía hacer eso decidió ponerse un poco más seria.

Raiju se preparo desde lejos con dos esferas que lanzo al aire donde se quedaron, youmu quedo quieta un segundo para luego de un segundo corto la distancia que tenían y le coloco cerca de él y lo golpeo con su espada lanzándolo por el golpe, pero esta vez raiju se recupero y paso mas rápido

-ella se quedo un segundo quieta, enserio tienes las piel dura, pareciera que goleara metal- raiju al escuchar eso, peso que tenía algo de sentido por lo golpes que había sobrevivido aunque no tenía mucho sentido pensar en eso, el planeo algo rápidamente mientras youmu no lo atacaba, hizo otras esfera aunque esta vez no las lanzo o las mostro a youmu e hizo que lo que ya estaban en el aire, youmu se movió a su dirección, aunque esta vez al hacerlo en línea recta raiju aprovecho y coloco su mano enfrente del haciendo que la esfera lanzara un laser que youmu, se sorprendió un poco pero tuvo el tiempo de reacción suficiente como para moverse a un lado y pero esta vez en vez a acercarse lanzo una balas mágicas con su dirección obligando que se moviera, pero el dejo la esfera que tenía en su otra mano, y creo otras más que lanzo al aire una tras otra, pero youmu a él esto pensó que sería malo si lo seguía dejando hacer eso, ella comenzó con una gran ofensiva, aumentando su velocidad y lanzando mas malas mágicas que obligo a raiju pero mientras se movía seguía dejando esfera.

Youmu no podía dejar hacerlo, se comenzó a acercar, pero las esferas que había dejado que raiju crearan y estaban colocadas en el aire comenzaron a lanzar laseres que obligaba a youmu a ser rápida mientras se acercaba a raiju, las explosiones que causaba las esferas de raiju por las explosiones, le dificultaban la ambos

-no, creo que pensé en eso- raiju al no poder verla estaba preocupado, pero youmu tampoco podía verlo, pero al ver un la luz de una esfera que acababa de ser creada corrió a esa dirección la espada volvió a tomar ese brillo que verde y intento golpearlo pero cuando lo hizo no había nada y solo era un esfera flotante lo que hizo que golpeara la esfera

-por aquí- raiju estaba ya algo alejado en un lugar seguro, las esfera por el golpe que le dio youmu exploto haciendo que esta saliera volando –realmente no pensé que pasaría eso- raiju parecía sorprendido al ver que a la final la esfera exploto, raiju una vez más preparo

Cuando el humo se va un poco youmu estaba con su espada guardada y sentada sobre sus piernas

-me rindo- raiju parecía algo sorprendido por lo que dijo youmu aun cuando el que tenia peor apariencia era el, el mira la esfera que tenía en la mano y las lanza, se acerca ella extendiéndole la mano

-realmente no pensé que no funcionaria aunque creo que fue algo divertido ¿creo?- raiju le sonríe

-creo que si- cuando youmu le estaba a punto de darle su mano a raiju este comienza a caer pero antes de que lo hiciera la mano de marisa lo sostiene por el cuello.

-creo que lo cansaste un poco

-bueno el no está acostumbrado a usar tanta energía directo de el- la voz venia de arriba de la escaleras, era de yuyuko, al verla marisa ya se estaba colocando en posición defensiva- descuida ya no hare nada - la nube de raiju volaba alrededor de algo

-bueno, parece que no me divertí tanto

-youmu, ayúdala a llevar a raiju necesita descansar luego de esa pelea que tuvieron- yuyuko felizmente vuelve a subir las escaleras mientras youmu ayudaba a marisa a subirlo a la escoba de marisa


End file.
